Glitter and Lipstick
by P.P.S
Summary: My contribution to Blink Week!


Glitter and Lipstick written by Polecat  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one, a sad but very true fact.  
  
Warning: Contains slash. If kissing boys squick you, I suggest ya leave while the gettin's good.  
  
Dedicated to Blink Week  
  
* * *   
  
The one place I never counted on finding him, was here. This was the last place I ever expected to find a guy like him. Then again, I suppose he thought the same about me. His face showed shock when he first laid eyes on me; shock and then embarrassment. He looked like a fruit, I'll tell you that. His hair shimmered with glitter, picking up and reflecting all the neon lights of the club. Silver-blue lipstick covered lush lips, colored to match the thick lashes framing brown eyes. A white mesh tank top was skin tight against his perfectly shaped muscles, his silver skirt fitting like a second skin.  
  
I could see his face flush as he smiled a nervous smile, he quickly looked about the club, probably looking to see if any else he knew was here. Nobody was, that's why I come here.  
  
"Kid..." He chuckled nervously and let his voice trial off.  
  
His voice is high, shaking, he breaths in deep and holds it a moment before letting it out. "Um, hey."  
  
I chuckle and sit next to him. Our legs brush, his skin his smooth tickling the hairs on my leg. He jumps a little, scooting over and inch to put distance between us, I move in closer.  
  
"I never knew you came here," he says.  
  
"I never knew you did either," I reply.  
  
We sit silently then, more nervous in each others company then we ever have before. He licks his lips leaving them moist, their wetness catching the light of colors flashing around us. Suddenly I wanted to taste those lips, be frozen by that icy kiss. He catches me staring intently at his mouth, his hand moves over mine.  
  
I take his hand in mine, moving my face closer to his. My heart pounds wildly in my chest as I anticipate his kiss. I revel in the moment before each first kiss. That moment when your so nervous and excited that you can feel your insides quivering. Anticipating what the kiss will feel like, taste like. Your hopes so high on that first kiss, wanting to make it perfect, wanting the fireworks and the passion. Hopes so high that you feel you could burst.  
  
"I've never kissed another boy before."  
  
"It's the same as kissing a girl," I tell him.  
  
"Show me."  
  
I obliged. Placing my hand behind his head, twining my fingers through his curls, I pull him close enough our lips meet. I kiss him delicately, not wanting to scare him. I can feel how tense he is, I can feel him trembling beneath my touch. I pull away first, still not removing my hand from his neck, stroking his skin softly with my thumb.  
  
The kiss was not filled all the passion I was hoping for. If nothing, it was just like a kiss form your best friend. Which is what it was. He looks at me for approval though, probably feeling the same way about the kiss that I did. If he didn't however, I didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Dance with me, Mush?"  
  
"Was it okay?" He's unsure, unsatisfied and I can see the dissapoint he's trying to cover up.  
  
"Yeah," I smile big. "Of course. Now dance."  
  
I stand from my seat, leading him by the hand over to the dance floor. It's a fast pace song with beats meant to strum through your body and get you moving. He doesn't move. Neither do I and a wave of anxiety washes over me, afraid that we might of stepped over that very thin line friends shouldn't cross.  
  
He puts his hands around my waist and we kiss again. I breath in deep, taking in the smell of Vanilla shampoo and Irish Spring soap. Like magnets, my hands go to his hair, entwining my finger in the mass of curls. Everything around us has seemed to of frozen, or faded away. His touch is all I feel. His scent is all I can smell. My heart racing is all I can hear.   
  
He ends the kiss this time, leaving me flushed and breathless. He smiles and begins to move with the music, he's happy now finally satisfied, as am I. A kissed filled with fireworks and passion met by this boy in glitter and lipstick.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Happy (belated) Birthday to B and Happy Blink Week to all! 


End file.
